


In the End of the Night

by StupidGenius



Series: Pick Me Up [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And he always gives Derek good advice, Car Accidents, Claudia and Peter knew eachother, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Peter, Nervous Derek, Peter is a good dad okay, Weddings, unlike canon peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew. He knew the second he saw her. He'd always been one to believe in the idea of Soulmates, no matter what his sister told him. He believed.</p><p>She was his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my mind. I originally wasn't gonna post this, but eh. I like Peter more than i should.
> 
> I can't write about these guys and not involve magic somehow. Be warned.

"You're doing a terrible job." Derek jumped, whirling around to glare at his uncle. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to tie a tie?"

"Yes." He grumbled. "I'm just...nervous."

"I don't see a reason to be, he did say yes. If he put up with you for this long, I doubt he'll run away now. Besides, all of this was very expensive." Peter picked off a rose from the flower vase by the door. "Never understood why one day cost so much."

"Because. It's supposed to be special."

"They just want the couple bankrupt before they're lives have even begun." He huffed. "Come over here. You're being ridiculous." Reluctantly, Derek went to his uncle and let him tie the tie.

"I'm not the one that wanted all this. We could do this in our fucking back yard, for all I care."

"I doubt Stiles wanted this either." Peter glanced around the room. "He probably would have loved to do this where his parents got married. Too bad the place was torn down."

"Yeah." Derek said softly, frowning.

"Don't make that face. You're not supposed to be sad on your wedding day." His uncle looked down at his watch. "It's rather early, isn't it? I thought you were supposed to get ready in an hour."

"Like I said. Nervous." He pointed out.

"Derek," Peter started, and woah, his uncle never called anyone by their names. The only person he ever did that to was Stiles, and that's because everyone knew he loved that kid like a son. "How did you know? That you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that man? That this wasn't just another passing fling on your long list of past relationships?"

"What are you-"

"Just tell me."

"Okay." He sighed. He thought back a couple of years. "When we first bought the house." He laughed. "He thought it would hilarious to paint the kitchen neon pink."

"It was hilarious." Peter nodded. "Want to know how I knew?"

Derek thought for a moment. His uncle was getting that look in his eye, like he wasn't all here at the moment. Like he was somewhere else, lost in the past, remembering.

"Sure."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Twenty two years earlier**

He was twenty, and there were already three kids running around the house, his sister pregnant yet again. His sister couldn't seem to stop having kids. The oldest was a tall, curious boy, only seven and obsessed with plants. The other two were twins, Laura and Derek. Where Laura was loud and talkative, Derek was quiet and reserved. It was a bit eerie, how silent the three year old was. But Peter liked him best.

He didn't ask why Peter forgot things sometimes. Or jump in his lap when he wanted to be alone. Derek liked to crawl quietly up on the couch and sit with him until he felt better. Of all Talia's children,  he was his favorite.

"Unca Petah." Derek looked up at him, blue eyes wide. "Do you hava person?"

"A person?" He questioned, confused.

"Like mommy'n daddy." He clarified. "They're each other's person. Danny said everyone gets one."

"Not everyone, munchkin."

"So you don't?" Derek seemed genuinely upset at the idea, so Peter just shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I just haven't met her yet."

"Oh." The little boy nodded, silently thinking it over. "Okay. I'm gonna go play with Laur." The toddler stood up on wobbly legs, gripping Peter's shirt to keep from toppling off the couch. Peter grabbed him around his middle and set him down gently. He took off running, and Peter could hear squealing in the next room. He remind silent, thinking.

Was anyone ever going to want to be with him if they knew?

 

 

* * *

 

 

College was an interesting affair. He wasn't actually a full time student. He would never be able to get an actual job, since being away from the house too long made him feel unsafe and paranoid. He just liked to learn new things.

The students at Beacon Hills university either already knew and stayed away, or thought he was weird and didn't talk to him. He was fine with that. He didn't want them prying anyway.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked, startling him. And wasn't that strange, since he was almost never startled.

He looked, and paused. Because that was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. There were two of them, yes, but he didn't care much for the one with the brown eyes and dotted face. No, he couldn't keep his eyes off the other. He could probably watch the way her beautiful red hair moved in the wind all day.

"No." He decided.

"Great." The woman smiled. "I'm hazel. This is my friend Claudia." Silence. Right. People did tend to introduce themselves.

"Peter."

"Hale?" Claudia wondered.

"Yes." He nodded. The girls sat down across from him.

"My parents knew yours." Oh. "I'm sorry."

She had been there.

"I'd say I was sorry too, but then, when have apologies ever made a difference?" Claudia gave him a weird look, but she smiled a little, and he felt like he just passed some sort of test.

"I like you." Hazel announced. "I should have come here sooner."

"No one likes me." Peter blurted. And Huh, he'd never blurted something out before.

"You saying I'm a nobody?"

"No, I -" he panicked.

"Relax." Hazel smiled at him, warm and amused. "You're fine."

He got the feeling they'd get along great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh boy." Hazel groaned. Peter comminuted to chew on his sandwich, watching them. "Look at her, Pete, I can see the damn hearts in her eyes." He snorted, rolling his eyes, and she laughed. "I'm serious! Who did you say this guy was again, Claud?"

"You suck and I hate you." Claudia grumbled. But then she sighed. "He's a new deputy, and he's adorable okay."

"Got a thing for a man in uniform?" Hazel wagged her eyebrows and did some complicated gesture with her hands. Peter almost choked on the bread.

"We do I spend time with you two?" He wondered, coughing.

"You love me and you know it." Hazel told him. And oh, yeah. He really did.

Claudia gave him a look, and he knew she knew. He didn't really care. She'd given him the speech already, even threaten to use magic on him. He didn't know what to think about that, since magic wasn't even real. Not that kind of magic anyway.

"I'm going out with him this Friday." Claudia told them. Then she grinned wickedly at Peter. "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you guys come with us? John won't mind." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure he would rather have you all to himself."

"Peter doesn't want to go out on a date with me." Hazel scoffed. "I'm sure he'd like to spend his weekend locked away in his home with his sister's dozens of babies."

"I would, actually." He blurted. Hazel blinked. "Like to out with you, that is." She gaped at him.

"I'll leave you too alone." Claudia said after a minute, grabbing her things and stepping away from the table. Peter fiddled nervously with the wrapper from his sandwich. He shouldn't have said anything, Hazel didn't want to go out with him, of course she didn't, Claudia must have told her what happened to them, what was wrong with him, and now she-

"Really?" She asked softly.

"If you would like to." He admitted. She suddenly broke out into a huge grin, and he kind of lost his breath.

"Yeah. I would."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the hospital that he knew. College was almost over for them, and they'd been together for a year...and broken up for so months. Because Peter was too fucking stubborn to just tell her.

He'd been driving. Me he knew it was a bad idea to drive, because he wasn't feeling right. His head hurt, and he kept seeing things that weren't _there_ , weren't _happening_ , but...he couldn't stand not being with her. The last two months had been almost as bad as when it happened. He was quieter, more distant, and he yelled at Derek yesterday.

His favourite nephew was scared to sit next to him now. He needed to fix it.

That's when the car had hit. He'd been with Claudia, but it hit the driver’s side. She came out of it with a broken wrist and a gash on her collar bone. He got his leg pinned between the door and the seat, another head injury to add to his oh so extensive list of head injuries. Oh, and a piece of glass in his abdomen. Wasn't that nice?

"Listen, Hale." Claudia grunted, crawling over to him. "You're not gonna die now, alright? You can't break my best friends fucking heart like that. Dick move, Hale." He watched her, ignoring the black edges around his vision, and frowned.

"I don't believe I have a choice in the matter." He coughed blood, and she glared at him like it offended her.

"Maybe not, but I do." He could've sworn her hands had glowed. That's not what he told Hazel, when she came to visit him later. Apparently, there weren't any marks on his torso, aside from the  large bruise from the air bag.

"You're an idiot." Hazel snapped. "God damn moron. Letting me believe that our breakup was all my fault when it was just you being-"

"No." He croaked, mind fuzzy from all the drugs pumping through his veins. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." She deflated. "That's what makes it so stupid. _I know already_ , Peter. I know what happened. I know why you are the way you are. I know and I don't give a single fuck."

"They died because of me. Because I wouldn't-"

"You shut up." She put her hand on his mouth. "Don't you dare blame the death of your parents on yourself. They died because some dumb shit wanted to rob you're fucking house, not because you left the God damn kitchen window open. Jesus, Peter. You were _ten_." She leaded down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Now**

"Dad?" Tommy, almost ten now, grabbed his father's hand. "Does this mean Stiles is going to stay with us forever? In the same house like you and aunt Talia?"

"Probably not, son." He admitted. "They'll want a place of their own, like your cousins Laura and Daniel."

"But I don't want Stiles to leave. He's magic!" Well wasn't that an interesting development. "He cleaned my room in like, five seconds. My stuff _floated_ , dad!"

"You mean you didn't do it?" He raised an eyebrow, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point, dad."

"I know." He laughed, looking up. Across the room, he could see his nephew, giving Stiles that look. Like the whole world could erupt in flames around them right now, and he wouldn't care. And his wife was holding up a camera, taking pictures he knew she was going to tease them with later.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll stick around."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, _now_ this is the end of the series.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
